Under Your Spell
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Magic can do a lot of things. As Rachel and Quinn are about to find out, it can also spice up your sex life. G!P Rachel. Takes place after "Love, Maybe"


AN: All right, so this is that G!P one-shot I promised. It's a first for me and so I'm pretty nervous about it. Also I had just finished a good chunk of this after having gone through a twelve hour shift so I'm really tired and I've possibly made a lot of mistakes. If I have, please forgive them for the time being. That said, enjoy.

I went with G!P Rachel for various reasons, but as this is the work of magic, I could easily flip things around to have G!P Quinn. Just saying.

Also, since this takes after "Love, Maybe" it does technically contain spoilers for that fic, but it's nothing that you couldn't have guessed yourselves.

And I decided to change my avatar again. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to but... you know it's just... and... yeah.

The 'spell' in the title is symbolic as Rachel gets her G!P through a potion.

* * *

It had started out as a normal day. Rachel's dads were away on a trip so she and Quinn had the house to themselves. Quinn liked days like that. It would just be her and her girlfriend and could whatever they wanted. And of course there was also the added benefit of being able to ravish her girlfriend without the fear of one their parents potentially walking in on them. Not that Quinn had any real plans of ravishing her girlfriend. Quinn hardly ever planned to ravish her girlfriend. Typically, it was more of a spontaneous thing.

When Quinn woke up that morning all she wanted to do was to cuddle up with Rachel. But, as to be expected, her girlfriend was already out of bed for her morning routine. Quinn had hoped to wake up to one of those mornings when Rachel chose to stay under the covers with her and thus she was slightly disappointed. It wasn't a complete loss though, as Rachel would always snuggle back up with her in bed if she finished her daily ritual only to find Quinn still wrapped up in blankets.

There wasn't really much to do for the day and so Quinn decided to do just that. She pulled the covers more tightly around her and flipped over so she could bury her face in Rachel's pillow. She was in the middle of inhaling her girlfriend's aroma when she heard a scream. It was Rachel and in came from her bathroom. In an instant, Quinn was on her feet. She darted to the door a few feet away from her and opened it. Quinn was about to ask what was wrong but the words got caught in her throat the moment she saw Rachel.

She was standing in front of the mirror, her panties were slightly pulled down, and jutting out from under her nightgown was a dick. It was long, it was thick, and it was also so pretty. Rachel's gaze flew to Quinn and then back down to her newfound appendage, her eyes flickering nervously. "Quinn, I can explain. Remember yesterday when you made that potion for Brittany? Well I kind of made some for myself. I was so excited that drank some of it, but then I realized that I should probably talk to you about it first so I stopped. I didn't think it worked because nothing happened but then- Ah!" Her words were cut off as Quinn wrapped a hand around her cock.

"So hard," she murmured, giving Rachel's dick an experimental tug.

"Fuck! Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel whimpered as Quinn continued to jerk her cock. Her girlfriend didn't answer and tugged again as she led her out of the bathroom. Rachel could do little more than stifle her moans as she was all but dragged towards the bed. She tried not to focus on the warmth of Quinn's hand or to look at her fingers wrapped around her length, but it was hard not to when Quinn gently rubbed the head of Rachel's dick with her thumb. Rachel whined and bucked into Quinn's fist. "Oh God! Quinn," she whined out her girlfriend's name desperately.

Having Quinn's hand wrapped around her felt so good, almost too good. She was certain that could burst at any moment but she wanted, no she needed, to get inside her girlfriend before blowing her load. She moaned quietly at the thought of doing just that; filling Quinn up with her cum. Quinn sat Rachel down at the edge of the bed and promptly dropped down to her knees after fully pulling Rachel's panties off. She gave Rachel's cock languid strokes as she moistened her lips.

Rachel gasped as she began to realize what her girlfriend was planning to do. Her butt lifted off the bed as she reactively bucked into Quinn's hand, the tip of her dick less than an inch away from Quinn's full lips. Quinn chuckled at her neediness and tightened her grip around Rachel's cock. It was Quinn's way of telling her girlfriend to calm down. She wanted to have her fun first. Rachel tried to do just that but it was hard for her to do so when she could feel Quinn's hot breath on her dick.

She squirmed, her fingers clawing at bedspread. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth as she fought the urge to hump Quinn's hand. Rachel stayed still as best she could while Quinn gently pumped her dick. Occasionally she'd rub the tip with her thumb, gathering some of her pre-cum to help lubricate her shaft. Once Rachel's cock was nice and slick Quinn gradually began to increase the speed of her hand. Rachel couldn't help herself any longer. Her hips jerked forward, and when Quinn didn't protest, Rachel began to fuck Quinn's fist in earnest.

Quinn smirked and poked her tongue out from between her lips. She leaned in and licked the head of Rachel's dick, moaning as she did so. For a moment Rachel's movements halted as she whined out in pleasure. She was sure that was about to cum, but somehow she managed not to. Once she recovered from the intense sensation Quinn's lips were firmly wrapped around her girth. She started sucking on the tip, swirling her tongue around it as she watched Rachel's expression with amused eyes.

Rachel threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair and slowly began pulling her closer. She leisurely fucked Quinn's face; each thrust giving Quinn another inch of her cock before pulling out and thrusting in once more. Rachel continued to thrust into Quinn's mouth until she had her girlfriend's nose pressed up against her navel. Quinn began to gag and Rachel immediately pulled out. Quinn coughed and took in some air while Rachel threw out apologizes. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't control myself." Quinn looked up and pulled Rachel down for a sloppy kiss. Rachel moaned as she tasted her pre-cum on Quinn's tongue. She could feel her dick getting harder.

"That's okay, baby. It was hot." And with that Quinn was back on her knees with Rachel in her mouth. She sucked harshly, jerking the base of Rachel's cock with one hand and gently massaging her balls with the other. Rachel thrust into Quinn's mouth, fisting blonde locks with one hand as she slipped the other into her nightgown. She cupped her left breast as Quinn took more and more of her into her mouth.

"Quinn, oh God! I going to- I'm going to-" The words didn't come out but her meaning was clear. Quinn redoubled her efforts, humming around Rachel's cock as it hit the back of her throat once more which made Rachel blow a little of her load. Quinn whined at not being able to taste. She licked the underside of Rachel's from the base to the tip and that was her girlfriend's undoing. Rachel's hips jerked erratically as exploded in Quinn's mouth, shooting thick ropes of cum onto her girlfriend's tongue. Quinn eagerly drank up all that Rachel had to give her, moaning at the taste.

She slurped up as much as she could, cleaning off Rachel's dick that was still hard inside her mouth. Rachel whimpered some weak protest about her being a little sensitive, but Quinn could tell that she was very much enjoying herself. Quinn released Rachel's cock from her mouth with a pop and disrobed before making quick work of Rachel's nightgown. Once they were both naked Rachel seemed to get some of her strength back. She sat up as Quinn straddled her waist. Quinn kiss her fiercely, shoving her tongue inside Rachel's mouth and forcing her to taste her own cum. She rolled the two of them so that she was pinned on her back and grasped Rachel's dick which made her girlfriend pull back as she screamed out in surprise. "I want you to fuck me," she husked, as she aligned her girlfriend's cock to her pussy. She rubbed the tip against her folds. Quinn was so wet. She was practically dripping. Quinn needed Rachel inside her.

"Oh God," Rachel whined. Even though she just had one of the best orgasms of her life, she once again ached for release. She canted her hips forward, pushing the head of her cock in her girlfriend's sopping pussy. Quinn cried out in pleasure as she was finally about to be filled up, but then Rachel stopped. "What about protection?" she panted out. Quinn shook her head. She leaned forward and grabbed both of Rachel's luscious ass cheeks. She pulled her close until Rachel was fully sheathed inside her. "Fuck, oh fuck!"

"Just fuck me baby. I need you inside. Just pull out later." Quinn rocked into Rachel's dick, her hands still palming Rachel's ass as she forced her girlfriend to thrust into her. Rachel whined above her and decided not to argue. She canted her hips and started to really fuck her girlfriend rather than allow her to control her movements. They had used strap-ons before so Quinn was slightly prepared to take Rachel's length and girth. But Rachel was far larger than any toy that they had used before; and to actually have Rachel inside her, to feel her cock throb, it was unlike anything that Quinn had experienced before. "Oh fuck Rach! You feel so good inside me. Oh fuck! Fuck me hard baby, fuck me hard."

Rachel quickened her pace as she built up a faster rhythm. They were normally both very vocal in bed, but right now she was pretty quiet aside from some moans, grunts and whimpers. Quinn's pussy was just so tight and warm and her walls were clenching so hard around her cock. It was a surprise that she didn't cum instantly. Beneath her Quinn was squirming, panting out for more but unable to form any coherent words to voice out her desires.

But Rachel could tell what Quinn needed. She tossed one of her girlfriend's legs over her shoulder to get a better angle. She thrust in, long and hard, getting deeper inside her girlfriend and hitting her spot. Quinn cried out. "God yes!" Rachel grunted, grabbing Quinn by the hips and pulling her in to aid her thrusts as she fucked Quinn hard. She tossed Quinn's other leg over her shoulder and folded her up as she pounded her into the bed. Quinn's ass lifted off the bed, Rachel's balls slapping against it with each thrust.

She clenched hard around Rachel's dick. Quinn was sure that Rachel was about to cum inside her, but she managed to keep her composure. Rachel reached in between their bodies and started rubbing frantic circles around Quinn's clit as she raced to make her girlfriend cum first. Rachel knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Her hips fucked Quinn with erratic thrusts. Rachel was close and although she wanted to fill Quinn up with her cum, she knew she had to pull out. She pinched Quinn's clit and thrust in deep to hit her spot again. Quinn screamed, her body convulsing as she came hard.

Her walls fluttered around Rachel's cock, and Rachel just able to pull out before blowing her load. Thick ropes of her cum painted Quinn's tone stomach and her full breasts. Once Rachel stopped cumming she slumped forward, her softening dick snuggled nicely in between her and her girlfriend. Quinn hummed contently and flipped them over. She slipped down to the floor and filled her mouth up with Rachel's limp cock. "Quinn! No more baby, no more." Quinn gave her a firm suck, licking her own cum of Rachel's dick, and then released her with a pop.

"Ok, if that's what you want." She climbed back onto the bed and curled up with her girlfriend, smearing some of Rachel's cum on her back. "That was amazing by the way," she told her before pulling the covers over their naked bodies. They were tired and the bed was covered in their cum. But they could deal with that later. Besides, Quinn had a feeling that Rachel's sheets would be getting a lot dirtier before the day was up. She couldn't wait. But for the time being, she just wanted to cuddle up with her girlfriend.

* * *

AN: Might be more, might not. Probably will be.


End file.
